


Not Even Old

by LifeOfClaude



Series: Her Schoolgirl Crush [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Barely Legal, F/M, Female Chekov, Genderswap, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: Continuing on from Part 1 - Polina receives a visit from Leonard, as promised.





	Not Even Old

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the quickest update I've ever done for a fic!  
> As promised, it's continuing on from the last part.  
> There's some sexy bits and some cute bits and some serious bits.  
> I won't be doing another one after this, though!  
> Enjoy.

Polina awoke slowly. A faint noise had roused her from sleep. She opened her eyes and blinked. _What time was it?_ She tapped the screen of her PADD that was sitting on the bedside table to discover it was 2000 hours. The realisation made her sit up in bed frantically. _Leonard._

Assuming that the noise she heard had been the chime of her door, Polina very hurriedly pulled on an oversized sweater from her small collection of Earth Clothes and went over to see if she actually had a guest or not. The door slid open and Polina instantly broke into a smile when she came face to face with a very handsome CMO. He returned the smile but looked eager to get inside, so she took his hand and led him through her room.

 

She sat down on her bed up against the pillows, knees bent slightly, showing off the curves of her running-toned legs. Leonard stood at the end of the bed watching her, seemingly nervous. Polina patted the mattress in a way she hoped would be inviting and he very hesitantly crawled up to join her.

 

“Hi,” she said meekly.

 

Leonard leaned over to kiss her very gently. “How you feelin’?”

 

“Wonderful,” she answered blissfully. “I fell asleep for a while.”

 

“I wore you out, huh?”

 

“In the best kind of way.”

 

Polina encouraged him to lay down so she could curl up under his arm, nuzzling her face into his uniformed chest. She threw an arm over him and smiled when a kiss was pressed against her temple. He was being much sweeter with her compared to earlier. The dominant stance he had taken simply must have been a way to seduce her; which had definitely worked.

 

“Leonard…”

 

He stroked her arm. “Hm?”

 

“I was just wondering… Why did you start out being so dominant with me today? Now you are being very sweet. Is not a problem, I was just wondering?”

 

Leonard shifted their position so they could face each other. His eyes looked guilty. “I’m sorry if I scared you, honey… I was just tryin’ to – “

 

“Seduce me? I know; I liked it.”

 

“… You did? Huh. Surprises me a little,”

 

Polina tucked her hand beneath her head, propped up on her elbow. “Surprises you?”

 

“I dunno,” Leonard replied. “Guess I assumed you’d be the kinda girl that wants to be respected, not bossed around,”

 

She studied his face. “You do not respect me?”

 

“What? Lina, I respect you more than you could ever begin to imagine! Hell, I don’t even know why you want me in the first place,”

 

“Exactly,” she said with a smile. “I know you respect me, which is why I liked being seduced that way. I felt...”

 

“Safe? Want you to feel safe with me, babygirl. You feel safe with me?” He kept repeating the word as if it were the most important thing in the galaxy. That made her smile wider.

 

“ _Da_ , I feel very safe with you, Leonard. Kiss me?”

 

Leonard complied, bringing his hand up to her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb. They kissed for a moment, but when Polina reached down to slip her hand up his shirt, he pulled away, lowering his eyes.

 

“Lina, you don’t have to…”

 

She frowned at him and sat up. “Don’t have to what?”

 

“I just mean… If you wanna cuddle all night, talk even… That’s okay, too,” Leonard said sincerely.

 

Though she appreciated the consideration, Polina definitely did not want to cuddle or talk; at least not yet. She wanted a repeat of what happened in Leonard’s office, only this time it would be less… Spontaneous? Not on his desk, or a chair, or with most of their clothes still on.

 

“Leonard,” she said, firm and steady. “Please do not think you owe me this. I see it in your eyes, feel it in the way you touch; this is more than just sex for you. It's okay. I know you are not using me,"

 

He hadn’t actually said any of these things to her, but Polina wasn’t as naïve as she probably looked. She knew Leonard would feel guilty for having sex with an eighteen-year-old, since he himself was in his early thirties. Though, that being said, their age difference didn’t bother Polina in the slightest. She couldn’t help that they were both attracted to each other. Besides, Leonard wasn’t _that_ old; at least not to her.

 

“I just wanna do this right.” He took one of her hands in his. “You gotta know, Lina, it wasn’t just about gettin’ in your pants. I’ve always… Had feelings. But you were seventeen; it wasn’t appropriate. I’ve never considered myself a particularly _good_ man, but I’m not a monster,” he spoke so seriously, so full of sincerity.

 

Polina felt her heart leap. He was so… Gentle. And kind. “You are a _very_ good man,” she said. “I know we never really talked before today, but I was always watching you from afar, admiring. You are always so caring. A little grumpy, yes, but _so_ caring,”

 

Leonard seemed both flattered and embarrassed. He gruffly cleared his throat. “That’s real nice of you to say, sweetheart. C’mere,”

 

He reached for her and she went to him gladly. Their mouths met with the same hunger from in his office and she moaned, pressing herself up against him to happily discover he was already hard. Leonard shuddered at the sudden contact before slipping a hand up the back of her thigh and resting it on her ass. He gave it a squeeze and groaned into her mouth.

 

“God… Lina, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful…”

 

And she felt beautiful, because it was Leonard calling her that. She reached down for the hem of his shirt before looking up at him. “I want to see you; all of you.”

 

“You can have anythin’ you want, babygirl,”

 

He sat up and urged her onto her back, crawling between her legs. In one swift movement, he had pulled his uniform shirts over his head and dropped them to the floor. Leonard was very broad; solidly built with a nice amount of muscle. Polina reached out to pull him down on top of her, caressing his back and bucking her hips up, holding him as close as possible. He moved his mouth to her neck as he started grinding into her, the kisses hot and wet and scratchy from his stubble. She felt him slipping her sweater up her stomach and gently eased him off so she could quickly remove it along with her bra.

 

As Leonard stared down at her from between her legs, he slipped his fingertips into the waistband of her panties. “Lina, honey, I wanna taste you,”

 

She barely suppressed a moan and wiggled her hips a little. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

 

Leonard muttered some profanity about Jesus before dipping down to press an open-mouthed kiss to her navel, slipping her underwear down and adding them to the other clothes on the floor. He slowly focused his gaze on her bare, wet pussy, his hazel eyes mostly black from pupil dilation. Licking his lips, he teasingly thumbed her clit whilst using another finger to feel her wetness.

 

“ _Christ_ … You’re just so… Such a fuckin’ gorgeous young thing. So sexy… Can’t believe it,” Leonard babbled, mostly to himself.

 

As much as Polina enjoyed the filth that came out of his mouth, she mostly just wanted him to get on with it. Attempting to take the lead, she reached out and slid her fingers into his gorgeous, thick hair and tugged, bringing his face closer to her crotch. She laughed a little when he mumbled something about her being impatient, but it didn’t stop him from practically diving into her pussy head first, all lips and tongue, and _oh wow_. Polina moaned shamelessly. All of the text books she had read, the conversations she had overheard, and the pornography she had watched, could never have prepared her for just how good it was to be on the receiving end of oral sex.

 

She gripped onto his hair even tighter. “Leonard… _Da_ , _da_ , _da_ … Mm, so good,”

 

He was obviously experienced. Being in his thirties, Polina assumed he would have had plenty of sexual partners already, and judging by his incredible cunnilingus skills, she was probably right. If she was being honest, this actually felt even better than vaginal sex, and _that_ was incredible. She couldn’t help feeling extremely lucky that her first experiences with sex had been with Leonard. He took care of her and was the only person aside from herself to actually give her an orgasm. Speaking of which, Polina could feel hers building up as Leonard started to pay extra attention to her clit.

 

“Oh! I’m going to come! Don’t stop!”

 

He didn’t stop, licking and sucking with even more vigour than before, his arms circled around her thighs. Polina didn’t think she had ever seen a more attractive sight than Doctor Leonard McCoy between her legs, his thick hair messy from the constant combing of her fingers as he worked his mouth and tongue on her, trying desperately to make her come.

 

It only took a few more sucks and flicks and Polina gasped, arching off the bed and tugging on Leonard’s hair as her orgasm finally took over. As she shivered through her climax, she barely heard him ask for her consent; if he could be inside her. Not realising he had removed the rest of his clothes, she nodded her answer, still feeling overwhelmed from the pleasure and deciding that talking was just a little bit too much right now.

 

Leonard lined himself up between her legs, his heavy body settling over her. “You ready for me, Lina? Need to hear you say it,” he whispered into her ear.

 

She smiled, blinking her eyes open to look into his own. “ _Da, pozhaluysta_ ,”

 

He kissed her hard on the mouth when his cock pushed inside, smothering a particularly loud moan on both of their behalf. Polina felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as Leonard thrusted in and out, quickly increasing his rhythm. She knew he wasn’t going to last as long this time, especially since she had already had an orgasm, but she didn’t mind. It was unlikely her body would allow her a second orgasm so soon, so she simply laid there, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her as he worked himself to climax.

 

“Oh, God, Lina… Babygirl, I’m gonna come…”

 

She smiled blissfully to herself as Leonard continued to moan urgently, his movements frantic, and then he was coming inside of her for the second time that day. He panted into her neck as his body convulsed and she could feel his semen spilling into her in sharp pulses until  finally he sighed and sagged against her. She ran her fingers through his hair for a moment, enjoying the feeling of him lying on top of her, so heavy and masculine, yet so gentle.

 

“I should probably move, huh?” He said against the skin of her collarbone.

 

Polina chuckled quietly. “I am actually enjoying this,”

 

“Heh. Well, lemme just…” Leonard slowly pulled out of her and very quickly reached for his boxers to offer them as a way of cleaning herself up, but she just shook her head.

 

“Come to me. I want to hold you,” she said softly.

 

He seemed a little embarrassed, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, but he didn’t protest and positioned himself beside her. She lifted her arm up in an invitation and felt her chest swell in adoration when he accepted, settling his head into the the little crook that had been created. Polina brought her arm tight around him and in a moment of bravery, taking what she wanted, moved to place a very gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

He sucked in a breath. “Lina, I don’t – “

 

“Hush; just let me do this. Allow yourself to be held,”

 

“… Thank you,” he murmured. “Not really used to bein’ cuddled,”

 

“That is a shame. I will always treat you like this, if you will let me…”

 

Polina held her breath. She told herself she would make sure that Leonard was hers after today, and this was her way of asking. There was a possibility he wouldn’t want commitment, given their age difference, but she could understand that. At the very least, she didn’t want to share him sexually.

 

He was silent for a moment, but then opened his mouth to speak. “Lina… Honey, you’re eighteen. Do you even know how old _I_ am?”

 

“In your thirties?”

 

“Goin’ on thirty-three; I’m old.”

 

Polina rolled her eyes. “Leonard, you are not old. Older than me, yes, but not old. You think I do not know what I want because I am younger. You think I have not got enough experience in life yet to make this decision,”

 

Leonard sighed and untangled himself from her embrace, but didn’t get up. “Pretty much, yeah. For starters, you... _Were_ a virgin, right?”

 

“Why does this matter?”

 

“Because, Polina, you shouldn’t be losin’ somethin’ like that to a guy like me. Ah, hell…” This time he did sit up and buried his face into his hands. “Why’d you have to pick me? You could have anyone you wanted on this ship; bein’ such a pretty little thing. So why me?”

 

Polina didn’t answer. She was mostly feeling upset that he was essentially accusing her of seducing him, which had not been the case at all. But she was also frustrated by the fact that he didn’t seem to consider himself worthy of her time and affections. In fact, it infuriated her. She sat up on the bed beside him.

 

“Who was it?” She asked. “Who hurt you so badly you no longer find yourself worthy?”

 

Leonard’s head snapped up. He scowled. “The hell you talkin’ about?”

 

“If you had not taken me to Medical today, it is unlikely I would ever have propositioned you myself. Why? Because you are successful, handsome, well-liked, and yes, older. I never thought you would even give me a second glance, except perhaps to remind yourself I am a child, even though I am far from it. But then you confessed to me you have wanted me just as much as I have wanted you. I was so happy. Now that you have me, that you have _fucked_ me, you act like I had a choice in this whole matter? I didn’t, Leonard. I wanted you since the day we met, and I never stopped; of course I wasn’t going to say no.”

 

When Polina finally stopped talking, she noticed the moisture that had seeped out from her eyes and hastily wiped the tears away. _Great_ – another reason for him to see her as a child, overthrown by her emotions. They sat in silence for a few minutes, still completely naked, both feeling vulnerable.

 

“Her name is Pamela,” Leonard said softly. “My ex wife; we divorced right before I joined Starfleet.”

 

“Pamela,” Polina repeated. “Similar name to me, no?”

 

“Honestly? I never really thought about it that way. But, long story short: it was a great marriage to begin with, but uh… Well, good things don’t last, I guess.”

 

Polina reached for her clothes on the floor and pulled them on, shivering a little from the cool air and loss of Leonard’s warmth. He mirrored her actions and the two of them sat facing each other with their legs crossed on the bed.

 

So, Leonard was divorced; he had been married. The fact didn’t surprise her all that much, after all, he was “going on thirty-three”. Lots of people would have been married at his age, but it was unfortunate to hear that he had also gone through a divorce. She wasn’t overly educated on the topic, but from what she had heard, it could bring out a bitterness in people they didn’t know they had. She assumed that was why Leonard was… Well, the way he was. It made her heart ache to think about and she reached for one of his hands.

 

“I am sorry you had to go through something so painful,” she said gently.

 

He eyed her carefully. “I have a daughter, too. She’s not much younger than you; another reason I’m so unsure about this bein’ a permanent thing…”

 

“How much younger?”

 

“She’ll be eleven very soon,”

 

Polina nodded, feeling quiet again. He was right, this did complicate things a little; more than she had originally anticipated. She knew there would be difficulties if they were to pursue something further than “spontaneous sex in his office”, like telling her friends, or even The Captain for that matter, but they had never overly concerned her. _This_ , however, was a little different. Dating a man who was freshly divorced and had a daughter eight years younger than her really wasn’t ideal; for either of them. She sighed. _Ay yai yai… Polina, why must you choose the complicated things in life?_

 

She withdrew her hand from his and pulled her knees to her chest. “I understand why you do not wish to be with me, then,” she said quietly. “The last thing you must want is commitment to an eighteen-year-old.”

 

“Hearing it out loud does make sense, but… Today was amazing, Lina. _You’re_ amazing. If I let you go, I know I’ll kick myself forever,”

 

Polina stared at him through damp eyes. “What are you saying?”

 

Leonard reached for her and held both of her hands. “I’m sayin’… I at least wanna give this a go. If you’ll have me,”

 

Relief washed over her and she nodded enthusiastically, an enormous grin spread across her face. She all but leapt onto his lap and threw her arms around him, pressing kisses into his neck and all over his face. Perhaps this sort of behaviour was a little childish on her behalf, but she didn’t care; she had made sure Leonard was hers, just like she promised herself.

 

“Of course I will have you,” she whispered as his arms circled around her in a tight hug.

 

He pulled back to kiss her gently. “That makes me real happy, sweetheart. Gonna take care of you,”

 

She just smiled. _Her Leonard._


End file.
